playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/The Crossover Game
The Crossover Game is a completely hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93, developed by every major video game company, and would be released for every known video game system. It was inspired by his original idea of Memory Card Crossover: The Game, a PlayStation 2 accessory game thought up in 2007. Overview The main premise of the title is that it would essentially be a crossover of a gamer's entire video game collection. This in mind, the game would be pretty useless if said gamer bought it as their first game. The basic idea is that the game would read save files from your console, in addition to linking to your online ID to read software titles that you've played that don't have saves on your console, in the case of games saved to the cloud. Hardware adapters would also be invented in order to read save files from memory cards, like those used for a PlayStation 2, PSP, or Vita, and game cartidges, such as Nintendo 64, Game Boy, and Nintendo 3DS games. Due to the limitations of handheld consoles and consoles of the past, The Crossover Game would only be playable at its full potential on the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Wii U, and gaming PC, hence the adapters that read saves from cartridges and memory cards. In addition to allowing you to import characters from different games, you would also be able to select a genre to play, such as open-world, fighting games, racing games, and RPG's. Once a genre has been set, you can choose a game to use as a template, and then import the engine of a game to play with. For example, you could choose an open-world game and select Grand Theft Auto V, allowing you to explore the world of Los Santos, San Andreas. However, you could choose to use the gameplay of Saints Row IV, allowing you to use the weapons and superpowers from the aforementioned game. Another example would be the fighting genre. Let's say you select Marvel vs Capcom 3 as a template, but you choose the fighting mechanics of Soul Calibur V. The movesets for the Marvel and Capcom characters would be reworked into the style of Soul Calibur. In addition to the roster present in the base game, you'd be able to import characters from other games to play as, even if they aren't from fighting games. Perhaps you want to see what it'd be like for Johnny Gat to face off against Niko Bellic? Maybe you've always wanted to see Joel and Ellie take on FranK West and Chuck Greene? The possbilities would be endless! Additionally, using games that allow character creation will let players customize a character's outfit, even if the character originates from a game that does not allow so. For example, players of The Sims could import someone such as Nathan Drake, and customize the outfit he wears. In addition, the outfits of characters from any game can be imported into the character creator, even if their outfit cannot be removed in their original game. With this, players would have many customizable outfits to choose from, such as Naruto dressed as Cole MacGrath, Sasuke dressed as Jak, or Trevor Phillips dressed as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, among many other possibilities. My Version LeeHatake's version of The Crossover Game is a fighting game in the vein of Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars, with a multiple-world free roam mode. The Crossover Game ''would primarily be available for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and PC. The open-world gameplay is exclusive to PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC. Gameplay The overall fighting game engine would be derived from ''Super Smash Bros, with elements of PlayStation All-Stars. Battles can be fought in both damage-based and HP-centric battles. A character's moveset will consist of four directional melee attacks, three directional smash attacks, and four special moves. Each character will recieve two finishing moves: a Super Smash, and a Final Smash. A Super Smash is derived from the Super Move mechanic from PlayStation All-Stars in that it can be accessed through a chargeable meter. However, it is more similar to a Final Smash from Super Smash Bros in that it will deal a great amount of damage, but it not guaranteed to earn a KO. However, the Final Smash, accessed through a Smash Ball like in Smash Bros, will guarantee a KO as it operates identically to PSASBR's Super Moves. Final Smashes can range from cinematics, transformations, and directional/trapping moves. Similar to Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, players can select two characters before battle, one to serve as a leader and the other to appear as support and an additional fighter that can be swapped out during battle. If certain characters are teamed up together, they will be able to perform Team Final Smashes, as well as Fusions. Amiibos and other NFC figures can also be used in battle, They can either be selected as opponents before battle, or they can drop in and out of a battle in the style of LEGO Dimensions. The open world is modeled after games such as LEGO Dimensions and Disney Infinity 3.0, wherein players have the choice to travel to multiple open world hubs throughout each franchise in The Crossover Game. The sizes of the hubs vary depending on the franchise chosen. There are a variety of things to do in the open world, such as driving vehicles, flying vehicles, hacking computers, etc. Additionally, there are several puzzles throughout the world, as in the LEGO games. Movement between the worlds works in a similar manner to the LEGO games, wherein you can choose to either warp to a different world through portals accessed via tech such as Batman's Batcomputer, or you can find vehicles to take you to different worlds, such as Star Wars starfighters or the Gummi Ship from Kingdom Hearts. The Vita and 3DS versions of the game would recieve an additional game, titled The Crossover Alliance, which takes on gameplay similar to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. In this game, players can create a team of four characters which can travel around levels in a dungeon-crawler style. Similar to the console version of The Crossover Game, this game also lets players travel to different hub worlds and explore them to an extent. Like in the fighting game, players get two super moves: a Finisher and a Fusion Move. Finishers, like the super attacks in Ultimate Alliance, are character specific and reflect on their unique abilities, also like the Special Abilities in Disney Infinity. Fusion Moves, as the name indicates, allow two characters to combine their powers, as with Ultimate Alliance 2. Certain characters can also perform cinematic Fusion Moves, like Naruto and Sasuke or Goku and Vegeta. Game Modes *'Master Mode:' The open-world, free-roaming mode of the game. Use it to explore the various worlds in The Crossover Game. *'Free Battle:' The battle mode of The Crossover Game. Includes sub-battle modes with different criteria. **'Crossover Battle:' The main battle mode based on Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars' battle style. Alternate rules include Battle Royale (a four-to-eight player free-for-all), Tag-Team Battle Royale (A four player free-for-all with tag-in partners), and Team Battle (a four-to-eight player match with teammates). NFC figures can be scanned into this mode to serve as either CPU opponents/partners or called upon as support during battle (in the same manner as Team-Up power discs from Disney Infinity). **'NFC Battleground:' This mode takes players into a battle style similar to the gameplay of Disney Infinity 3.0, with the layout of battles in the Ninja World Tournament mode of Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Players can either battle in four-player free-for-alls or two-player team battles, which operate similarly to the Tag-Team Battle Royale mode from Crossover Battle. This mode is exclusive to NFC figures, which include amiibo, Disney Infinity, and LEGO Dimensions. Scanning a figure will unlock that character for use in this battle mode. Amiibo customized in Super Smash Bros and figures that have leveled up in Disney Infinity will carry over their custom moves and levels from those games, making multiples of the same figure unique in terms of power or special moves. The roster expands the more you scan figures, and although the game will recognize the difference between a Smash Bros series Mario and a Mario series Mario amiibo, multiples of the same character from the same brand (with the exception of Yarn Yoshi and Mega Yarn Yoshi) will not add extra slots for said character. Instead, it will add a variation for their moveset. *'Arcade:' This is where you can take part in various game modes, such as Arcade, All-Star Mode, Test Your Might, Event Match, and a variety of mini-games. *'Customization:' Use this mode to customize your characters' appearance, from the color of their outfit to their hairstyle. Additionally, you may create your own original characters here. *'Network Battle:' Use this mode when connected to Nintendo Network, Xbox Live, or PlayStation Network in order to battle players online. Online mode can also be launched in Master Mode, much like Grand Theft Auto Online. Character Roster The roster is ever-expanding. Keep this in mind that the roster is subject to change. The original roster has been revamped. All multiples of the same character are now grouped together, and every character is grouped by series or company. Original Characters These characters are original creations, either based on licensed media or completely original IP ideas, that do not originate from licensed video games, such as the case with characters like Dylan Holmes, Leek, or Yusuke Hatake. Unlike licensed characters, original characters group Forms and Variations under the same category. As with the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series, changing to certain costumes can change a character's moveset, or their specials/finishing moves. NFC Fighters These fighters are selectable by either scanning an amiibo, placing a Disney figure onto the Infinity Base, or placing a LEGO Dimensions figure onto the Portal. They can be used as support summons during battle, and are playable in NFC Battlegrouds and Story Mode. DLC Fighters These are the characters that joined the roster after the most recent full roster image was designed. "DLC" merely means they're not present on the final roster image, though they will be added in future images. They currently do not have variations or alternate forms. except for The Sound Five and Alola Trainers, though others may be added sometime in the future. Worlds This is a list of the worlds players can visit. Each world boasts a level of open world exploration and some worlds, like Star Wars, let players explore different planets or sub-worlds. Category:Blog posts Category:The Crossover Game